Won't Say I'm In Love
by Miss Cassandra
Summary: Based off the hit song from the Disney movie Hercules. Spencer talks to Emily, Garcia, and JJ about his feelings with a surprise at the end of his conversation.


**this story is based off the hit song "I won't say I'm in love" from the movie Hercules the Disney version. It has been rearranged to fit the couple of Aaron Hotchner and Spencer Reid.**

Spencer Reid held multiple titles to his name along with the right to use Dr before his name but at the moment he was curently stumped on how to deal with being surrounded by the 3 ladies of his team.

Garcia, Prentiss, and JJ had drug him into the conference room after noticing that Garcia's junior g-man was depressed lately. They feared a lapse back into his addiction here they were stunned to learn it was heart ache only causing it.

"Ugh what's the matter with me you would think a guy would learn. If there was a price for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that, "Spencer began reciting one of the songs he could think of for this situation changing the words to fit his situation.

"No man is worth the aggravation, that's ancient history been there, done that," as Spencer revealed that about himself the ladies all grabbed a seat and sat closer to Spencer to hear him out.

JJ grinned as she knew this song and started singing like it was meant to be. "Who y'da think your kiddin? He's the earth and heaven to you, try to keep it hidden. Honey, we can see right through you.,"

"We know how ya feel and who you're thinking of...," Emily began joining in getting into the mood of the room.

"Oh... no chance, no way I won't say it no,no," Spencer replied standing up and moving to the window facing the bullpen.

Morgan sat at his desk working, in the offices Rossi was relaxed listening to his favourite music while finishing reports, and Aaron Hotchner the man who was the cause of this sat in his office stunned at what he was hearing over the phone seeing as Garcia had secretly called him to listen in to Spencer.

"You swoon, you sigh, why deny it?," Garcia replied to his statement.

"It's too cliche I won't say im in love. I thought my heart had learned its lesson," Spencer said while thinking of his ex Ethan breifly.

"It feels so good when it starts out. My head is screaming "Get a grip, boy!" unless your dying to cry your heart out,"

"You keep on denying who you are, and how you're feeling. Baby we're not buying," JJ said with a smirk on her lips.

"Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling face it like a grown up. When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad?," Emily chimed in next.

Spencer turned to face the girls as they spoke and sighed during the break he had on verses.

"No chance, no way I won't say it no, no,"

"Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love," Garcia giggled as she told him how he was expressing it.

"This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love," Spencer said as he was distracted he missed the door to the conference room open ajar.

"You're doing flips, read our lips: You're in Love," JJ replied seriously.

"You're way off base, I won't say it,"

"He won't say he's in love," the girls said looking at each other.

"Get off my case, I won't say it,"

"Boy don't be proud, it's ok you're in love," Garcia replied standing up and moving next to Spencer.

"At least out loud...I won't say I'm...in love with Aaron," Spencer said as he peeked up at the ladies from under the fringes of his hair.

Suddenly without warning Spencer was startled as two arms wrapped around his back.

"I'm in love with you too," Aaron replied after revealing himself to the team in the conference room.

"How...how much did you hear?,"

"Everything, thank you Garcia,"

"You're welcome boss man," Garcia replied with a big smile on her face.

"Well what are you waiting for kiss already," JJ laughed as she brought back the focus of the room.

Aaron smiled and turned Spencer around in his arms. Pulling him close with one hand on his waist and the other on his neck he lowered his lips and brought Spencer into a deep passionate kiss.

As they broke apart from the kiss Spencer blushed but remained wrapped tight in Aaron's embrace. Maybe his happy ending could happen thanks to his best friends, their angels.


End file.
